


After Hours

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: How about an imagine where the reader is Claire’s shy assistant but she’s really interested in dinosaurs and Owen keeps flirting with her and making flirty/dirty comments and teasing her and one day she’s watching the raptors really fascinated and Owen being alpha and showing off and I desperately need Owen fluff. Definitely happy ending and kissing and getting together an stuff! :) love your imagines so far!





	After Hours

Most times you felt that you were fairly well suited to being an assistant. More often than not your boss was the one that handled face to face things and you just answered the phone, made her appointments and made sure things were as organized and easy as they could be. Working for Claire Dearing had entailed a little more face to face than you were used to or comfortable enough with that your shyness didn’t interfere but you got to work on an island full of dinosaurs! For you that completely made up for everything else.  
You had been interested in dinosaurs well before you became Claire’s assistant, so despite the pitfalls of being assistant to park operations director it was pretty much your dream job. You got to see the dinosaurs all the time, you’d seen some of them even hatch. Most of the time though, you were in the office or running errands for Claire, checking in with some of the trainers and handlers. You were happy to help with her workload and she was just as happy to not have to be all over the park constantly. You’d come to know Claire well enough to know that she was just as happy to forget that the animals of the park were in fact living breathing things and not just assets for the park’s continued success.  
You thought Claire was just a little too uptight. She let the job weigh on her and kept everything so bottle up and tightly bound you were surprised her head didn’t explode. Everything needed to be planned out and organized, which largely fell on you, especially when it came to reminding her about meetings with investors or the CEO. The strangest thing she’d ever asked you to do was put together her itinerary for a date, yeah a date. You had a very, very organized boss. You still felt sorry for whoever the guy was, who was surely not expecting what was to come. Judging by her mood the next day it hadn’t gone well but you weren’t going to ask for details, not after you’d in part conspired to set her up on the date. The entire thing was forgotten about and life went on, you still couldn’t get her to relax once and a while.  
When things really started to pick up, you were unendingly grateful that Claire brought Zara on as another assistant, especially when Zara took over most of the meetings and left you to handling the dinosaur side of things. You had never gotten used to dealing with the suits but you got along well with the handlers. You never really considered that there was one group you never visited, not since Claire told you the first time she sent you out that it wasn’t one of animals that she was supposed to keep up on. You hadn’t thought about it again until one day you were out checking in with the lead T-Rex handler Jonah and he showed up just as you were preparing to leave.  
“Well I’m glad everything is going well over here. Remember if you need anything else you have my number and I’ll take care of it.” You had made it your habit to make sure that the handlers had everything that they needed to provide the best possible care for the dinosaurs, a habit you’d picked up after a conversation with your CEO. Most of the handlers had your number, you were easier to get through to than Claire and you were already working with them on a regular basis. On your way back through the park, or back through the employee areas of the park so you could avoid any crowds, you managed to come around the corner and run right in to someone.  
Said someone was kind enough to catch you before you managed to stumble back and trip over yourself. They couldn’t save you however, from tripping over your words and sounding like a complete idiot.  
“Falling for me already? Might be a record,” You heard their voice laugh, clamming you up even more.  
“Go easy on her Grady, you’re going to scare off my favorite person in the park,” You heard Jonah call out to him. The name rang a bell in the back of your mind, you’d heard it before.  
“I thought I was your favorite person in the park, I’m wounded.”  
“Not since you tried to tell me raptors beat rex Owen. Besides, Y/N is actually useful.” The raptor trainer, that’s who he was! The same raptor trainer whose date with your boss you wrote the itinerary for and whose work with said raptors was far from public knowledge, well public as in the park visitors.  
“Oh look at the time, super busy really gotta go sorry for bumping in to you bye,” You stammered out, sidestepping away from and making a beeline for anything you could try to pass off as work. As you walked briskly away you heard Jonah again.  
“Busy?! You just said that you had free time and you were going to get lunch!” Damn it Jonah learn to take a hint. You made the mistake of turning to come up with a reasonable sounding excuse to at least save a little face. You should’ve faked a call from Claire, that probably would’ve worked.  
“I can uh…predict when I’m going to be needed back.” You mentally scolded yourself for coming up with such an awful response. Jonah couldn’t keep himself from doubling over with laughter. Feeling your cheeks heat up, you ducked your head and turned back around. You hadn’t escaped as far as you’d have liked before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You knew without turning around that you’d been followed. You weren’t sure if you were annoyed or relived to turn and see that Owen looked amused.  
“So can you predict other things or just when you suddenly need to get back to the office? Lottery numbers, the weather?” Great, he wasn’t going to let you escape and you were doomed to conversation. At least it didn’t seem like he was making fun of you. It wouldn’t kill you to be friendly for a bit, it wasn’t like he was leaving you many options.  
“No, just the uh…yeah.”  
“You know, I won’t bite. Unless you ask.”  
“People always say things like that, like suddenly you’re going to be the most outgoing person in the world. Really doesn’t help by the way.”  
“So what does help? Because the way Jonah talks about you it seems to me like you’ve got a lot more to say than you let on.”  
“Getting to know the person, or in my case getting me started because once I start I can’t ever shut up. Which is probably what Jonah had to say about me.” The knot in your chest was almost starting to loosen.  
“He didn’t really mention putting your mouth to work to get you going. You sure he knows?” You stared at him wide eyed as your jaw dropped. The grin on his face made it obvious that he knew exactly how it sounded. “But he did mention something else you do with your mouth, and your hands.”  
“You are terrible!” It did make you wonder what the hell Jonah had said to him about you. “What are you even talking about?!”  
“Oh nothing, just something the two of you conspired on.”  
“I can’t believe he told you.”  
“What that you were in on setting me up with your boss?”  
“I thought she needed a break! Jonah said he knew someone we could set her up with. It was his idea not mine,” You defended.  
“See, now I heard you even wrote her little itinerary.” He didn’t upset about it, his tone was more teasing than anything.  
“Okay, so I was more than a little wrong when I thought she’d actually go out and relax. I couldn’t just ignore her when she told me to make up an itinerary. In my defense I just set it up, she made the decisions.”  
“And now we both know that clearly she is incapable of doing anything off plan.”  
“Was it really that bad?”  
“She didn’t tell you?”  
“No, it’s never even been mentioned since. We aren’t exactly best friends or anything and I think any progress I was making towards that kind of got ruined on account of her considering it my idea.” He seemed surprised by the idea that you weren’t close with Claire.  
“I wasn’t early enough for her liking, she looked pissed that I showed up in shorts, she was appalled when I suggested anything with tequila in it because of her diet because apparently I should’ve just known. Your boss needs someone to pull the stick out of her ass.”  
“She’s really particular, believe me I know. I’m just going to put all the blame on Jonah, he should’ve known enough about Claire to think setting the two of you up was a good idea. I’ve literally just sort of met you and it’s pretty obvious to me that you and Claire would not be good together.” It was glaringly obvious in fact, and just as obvious that your and Jonah’s idea had definitely caused some bad blood. You didn’t entirely blame Owen, no one like having their attempts thrown back in their face and Claire wasn’t exactly gentle when she didn’t approve of something. At the same time, you understood Claire’s particulars and tried to think of the failed date as your mistake at thinking you could set her up with just anyone, which was exactly why you hadn’t tried since.  
“So wait, if you’re her assistant, what are you doing hanging out with the trainers?”  
“She has two assistants, when Zara came in she took over all the meetings and most of the clerical stuff and left me to making sure everything on the dino side of things is going well. I’m kind of happier with it that way honestly. As you may have noticed I’m not so great with people, it’s a lot worse when they’re important so I really prefer going around and seeing the dinosaurs.”  
“Now I’m hurt that you don’t consider me important. I thought we had something you and I.” He certainly was a dramatic one.  
“Funny, I thought you were trying to pin your bad date on me.” Just then your phone rang. “Sorry, gotta get this.” Ironically, it was Zara calling to tell you that she and Claire needed you back at the office. “See, I told you I knew when I was going to be needed,” You joked after you hung up, you were surprised to see that he looked disappointed.  
“What are you doing later?” He asked abruptly  
“Why?” You couldn’t help but ask in response  
“I was just thinking of a great way for you to make up for that date.”  
“Since I’m sure I’ll end up missing lunch now, what I’m doing depends pretty heavily on if dinner is involved.”  
“Dinner is doable. Come out to the raptor paddock when you’re done,” He replied, walking away before you could protest. Still, you’d get dinner out of it and you’d never gone out to the raptor paddock before, they were the only animals on the park that you hadn’t seen. The idea was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. First, you had to get back to the office and see what they needed you for.  
Claire had panicked when Masrani had stopped in for a visit with some of the big wigs from the company. As always he wanted to know how the animals were doing which fell to you to report on. Once they had been satisfied with updates on the park and bounced around ideas about new attracts, of course causing you to be well past when you’d meant to take your lunch, the group left. Claire told you and Zara that you were welcome to take the rest of the day off after the impromptu meeting. She had immediately gone back to working on something else while the two of you left the office to get your things from the small side offices you were given. You expected the usual walk out in silence or for Zara to be on her phone so you were surprised that she asked what your plans for the day were now that you had free time.  
“I’m actually a page from Claire’s book, I ran in to one of the raptor trainers earlier and he invited me out to see them.” You definitely weren’t going to tell Zara that it was Owen you quite literally ran in to or the actuals of how you ended up with a trip planned to the lone paddock out in the restricted zone.  
“The raptors?” She seemed more than a little surprised  
“Yeah, they’re the only animals on the island I haven’t seen yet. I’ve kind of wondered why they were never on the list to check up on.”  
“Their head trainer doesn’t like anyone coming out there if it isn’t necessary and neither does InGen. From what I’ve heard he doesn’t even like InGen showing up to see them.” You weren’t sure how she even knew that, you’d been around longer than she had and you’d never heard a thing. You knew that the raptors were more InGen and not park animals but still. And wasn’t Owen the head trainer?  
“Where did you hear that from? I never had any idea why.”  
“I asked Claire about it when I was checking over reports. She was just as well off to leave the raptors and their trainer out of anything she needs to deal with. I’m surprised one of the others would have invited you out there without clearing it with him.” Yeah, you definitely weren’t going to tell her it was him that invited you…decided, you would come out. You’d noticed more than once that Zara was closer to Claire than you’d ever been, you didn’t need her running back to Claire to tell her that you were off at the raptor paddock with Owen.  
“Who knows, I guess I’ll find out when I get there. Have a good rest of your day though,” You responded, parting ways when you got to the lobby. Before you headed out you dropped by your apartment to change first and drop off some of your things. Work heels and the nice sneakers you used for wearing around the park went back in your closet and out came the only pair of boots you had, some dark jeans and a light shirt. As far as you were aware the paddock was out in the jungle so you were glad to have some time to change out of the professional attire you were usually in. Checking the time again, you finished getting dressed before grabbing your bag and heading out, hoping you wouldn’t get lost.  
As it would turn out, getting lost would have been difficult when there was only one main road leading out of the park and the occasionally sign. As expected, there wasn’t exactly a sign flashing saying come here for the raptors but you didn’t have any trouble finding it. You had expected more people around, the paddock almost looked deserted when you pulled up. If you hadn’t seen Owen appear on the catwalk about the paddock you probably would’ve turned and left.  
“So I hear that you don’t like people coming out here,” You remarked, getting out of the car as he came down to meet you.  
“I hate it, you didn’t tell Claire you were coming out here did you?”  
“Zara. Claire gave us the rest of the day off after a little impromptu visit from the CEO and some of his buddies and she asked what I was going to do with my day.”  
“Did you tell her I told you to come out here?”  
“Not directly, I told her I ran in to a trainer when I was out earlier and they invited me out to see the place. Which is when she told me about how Claire told her how we don’t send anyone out here because you, specifically you, don’t like people coming out here and that Claire was more than happy to leave you be. She was surprised I guess that my nameless trainer invited me out without clearing it with you but I don’t think she actually cared what I was doing.”  
“Probably not if she didn’t know the only trainers out here are me and Barry.”  
“Is it a problem that I told her? I don’t want to get you in trouble or something.”  
“You aren’t going to get me in trouble, I just don’t want Claire giving me shit for not letting people out here and then inviting her assistant out.”  
“Are you the only one here right now?” Aside from the noise coming from inside the paddock the entire area was quiet. You’d question if it was intentional but from what you’d seen so far you were sure it probably was.  
“Yeah, everyone else is gone for the day. Just you, me, and the girls.” You were way more excited about being alone with one guy and a pack of raptors than you probably should have been. That didn’t mean you had to make it easy on him for tricking you in to coming out when you were sure he knew it would just be the two of you.  
“That only sounds generally dubious.”  
“Now that you’re on to me I’m afraid I’m going to have to make you their next meal,” Owen mused, putting an arm over your shoulder and leading you up a metal staircase.  
“They’ll know it was you though, I told someone where I was going and you’re the only one out here.”  
“I’ll make it look like a tragic accident, left you alone for a minute and when I came back it was too late.” Owen had lost your attention the moment you set foot on the catwalk. You could see the main paddock and where it seemed to continue off into the jungle. As you looked below you saw the raptors themselves, milling about but still looking to see who this new woman was with their trainer. As you reached the rail, Owen’s arm slid down around your waist. “Watch it near the rails.”  
“What happened to the tragic accident,” You tried to joke, he shook his head and suddenly looked much more serious than you’d seen him be before. “Sorry, I guess that’s not really funny.”  
“No. And I didn’t invite you out here so my raptors can eat you.”  
“That would be less than ideal.” You conceded, the mood suddenly heavy. “Your girls are absolutely beautiful, like I’ve never seen anything that amazing kind of beautiful.” That got a smile out of him.  
“Clearly you’ve never looked in a mirror.”  
“Sorry Owen, not even your flirting can outshine them.”  
“You haven’t been here five minutes and I’ve already lost you to the girls. Amazing.”  
“Aw, is someone jealous?”  
“Might be,” Owen laughed before calling the raptors in to formation below you.  
“They actually listen to you!” True the raptors had a trainer but so did the T-Rex and you’d be hard pressed to see that listening to anything but the dinner bell.  
“Well yeah,” He said as if you should’ve expected it. “I’m their Alpha.” For a short while he managed to get the same look from you that you’d been giving the girls, before you gave it right back to them. You heard him sigh as he removed his arms and moved towards a bucket hanging on a nearby rail.  
“Sorry,” You laughed “I see people every day, this is my first time seeing raptors.” You watched as the four raptors took their attention off you and all focused on Owen, more so what he held out in his hand.  
“Blue, eyes on me,” He called down, the raptor at the front of the group, marked with a blue tinged stripe down her body stared up at him and continued to do so after she devoured the rat he’d thrown to her. “Charlie,” He called to the green one this time, getting her to follow him to the other side where she too was rewarded with a rat. Each in turn he led the raptors until he stood in the center of the catwalks and they each stood on a different side. It was like a raptor game of four square.  
“That was amazing!” You said excitedly as he came back over, the pack scattering but keeping you both in their sights. “What happened to Echo’s jaw?” you almost laughed when he groaned but answered anyway, hoping that eventually the novelty would wear off.  
“When they were younger she tried to fight Blue for control of the pack. She got the scar and a broken jaw for her efforts.”  
“I can’t imagine they’d be easy to try and patch up. So if you’re the Alpha what does that make her?”  
“Blue is the Beta, she’s also the oldest. Then Delta, Echo and Charlie. Charlie is the most aggressive though, always trying to cause trouble. And no, before you ask, we do not get in there with them. They might listen to me up here when I’m feeding them but they’d still kill me if they really got the chance.”  
“Still, what you’ve managed to do with them is really amazing. I can’t even imagine.”  
“It helps that I was there when they were born, they trust me more than they trust everyone else including Barry. The trust is key, trust and respect.”  
“Do you ever get closer than up here?”  
“Do you ever stop asking questions?” He teased, putting his arm around you again. “Come on, I’ll show you,” He led you back down the stairs and into the cage you’d passed on the way up. A gate inside could open up into the paddock, not that you imagined they opened it probably ever, and four metal fixtures. Owen left you at the now closed door, calling the girls in and hooking them in to what turned out to be head restraints. “Come over, not too fast though.” As you walked over to where he stood next to Blue you could feel your body shake from a combination of fear and excitement. “This never happened,” He warned, taking your hand and leading it to the side of Blue’s face.  
“This settles it, they are absolutely my favorite animals in the park,” You forced out barely above a whisper, trying to contain the squeal you’d nearly let out. “Can I?” You asked, nodding at the others.  
“Just don’t approach them too quickly, give them a second to figure out you’re not a danger to them, stay away from their teeth, you can still get cut up.” Absolutely the best day ever! You thought, kissing the top of Blue’s head before you moved on to her sisters. You had just finished with the last raptor when you heard a vehicle coming up. “Remember, never happened,” Owen reiterated before letting you both back out of the cage. “Stop looking like you’re gonna get it trouble, it’s just Barry coming back to do a night watch.” The co-trainer in question you remembered seeing around the park a few times but you had never actually spoken to. You wouldn’t even have known he trained raptors.  
Of the two of them, Barry most definitely looked less serious and he lacked that natural air of authority that you’d noticed surrounding Owen when he was around the girls. You knew from experience that Owen wasn’t necessarily a serious person, most of the time you’d spent with him today he’d spent flirting with you or teasing you. Not exactly the kind of attitude that an animal like a raptor would listen to, but it had been amazing to see.  
“The girls are locked up, now that you’re back we’re gonna take off. I still owe her dinner.” Barry was shaking his head and laughing as Owen led you to vehicle you’d come in, making you feel like you must’ve missed part of their conversation. “Keys? I’ll get there easier.” You contemplated where theremight be but handed him the key and let him usher you to the passenger side.  
“What did Barry think was so funny?”  
“He didn’t think you’d show, or if you did you’d take off the second you saw the girls.”  
“Frequent problem for you?”  
“Nope. Told you, I don’t invite people out.”  
“So then if you don’t like people coming out and you don’t invite them out either, why did you invite me?”  
“Ask me again later.” The drive didn’t take very long before Owen drove in to a clearing. Near the water was what looked like an old airstream trailer set up next to what couldn’t be much large than a fishing shack. “Welcome to the bungalow.” He said as he got out, he had that same sense of pride in his voice as he did when he talked about the girls.  
“Somehow I’m not surprised that you live out here and away from everyone else.”  
“You don’t get sick of the noise and the neighbors?”  
“All the time, you’ve officially made me jealous.” The view was absolutely awe inspiring with the plants and the water and the simple living arrangements. “Considering you said this can by my way to make up for your date with Claire, it feels like you’re going through a lot of trouble to impress me. You don’t have to try so hard you know.”  
“Got you to come,” He said with a shrug, walking off towards the trailer. “You aren’t a vegetarian are you?”  
“Not hardly, and what do you mean got me to come? I didn’t come out here to make up for you having a bad date, I came out because I wanted to.” He was quiet for a while, you could hear him moving around in the trailer and he had to have heard you but he hadn’t responded. With a sigh you walked around back to look out over the water. The sun would start setting soon, you bet it would be amazing to watch from here. You envied Owen, he got to work with such beautiful animals, live in such a beautiful part of the island. For so long you’d thought you were living the high life and suddenly here were all these things that you hadn’t known you were missing out on. You decided that before you left you would definitely have to ask Owen if he’d mind you coming back to the paddock some time.  
“You had me wondering where the hell you went. Foods cooking.” You nearly jumped out of your skin when his voice appeared behind you. You hadn’t even heard him come out of the trailer let alone come up behind you. You were even more surprised that you didn’t scream. When you turned around Owen had that grin plastered back on his face.  
“I couldn’t resist the view, it’s”  
“Amazing, I know,” Owen laughed “It’s better from back here.”  
“Mine is definitely a better view, I can turn back around and it’s still fantastic.” The flabbergasted look on his face made it worth returning the cheesy flirt.  
“Still good for me too, you’re welcome to turn back around.”  
“Cheeky bastard!” You laughed “That’s it, no more flirting or teasing or double entendre until you tell me what you meant before.”  
“Now that’s just not right,” He chuckled, passing you one of the cokes in his hand. You followed him back around to the steps before sitting next to him.  
“I thought I’m supposed to be the shy one here,” You joked, nudging him with your elbow. “You’ve got me out here, at least tell me why you felt the need to try and make it about that.”  
“Panic.”  
“You’re going to have to do better than that or you can talk all you want and I’ll just give you the silent treatment. I’ll have you know I’ve perfected it over the years.”  
“That’s what it was, you got called back in and blew my plan all to hell.” You shot him a warning glance that he better not even think of leaving it there. “Do you know what the other trainers think of you?” He questioned, setting down the coke and moving over to the little grill you’d just noticed set up.  
“Total change of subject.”  
“It isn’t, I’m going somewhere with this.”  
“Better be. But no, feel free to enlighten me.”  
“They all think that considering you’re administration, you care a hell of a lot more about the animals than they expect, half of them can’t understand why you aren’t actually working with them and the other half can’t understand why you’re working for someone who doesn’t care. You impress them, they all like you a hell of a lot more than they like the rest of administration.”  
“They just like me because I make sure they have what they need.”  
“They like you because they can see that you care.”  
“We’ve already established that I care about the animals here, where are you going with this Owen?” You questioned, grabbing his abandoned drink and taking it with you when he gestured for you to move to the picnic table.  
“The point is,” He started, moving the mouthwatering looking food to the table, “We trainers talk, all I kept hearing about was this assistant to out wonderful director and how sweet she is and how much she actually cares about how things are going and about if the animals were doing well. I was curious, but I’m not around the park much and I wasn’t about to just invite you out to the paddock when I didn’t know anything about you. Eat.” You were eager to hear him continue, but you hadn’t eaten more than a snack since breakfast. The food smelled amazing and tasted even better but the quiet got you thinking. What were the odds of Owen running in to you if he wasn’t in the park? The more you thought about it the more you realized that him running in to you at that exact time seemed a little too perfect.  
“Jonah set that up didn’t he! I wasn’t supposed to check in over there for a few more days but he called and asked me if I could come today!”  
“His idea, not mine. ‘Oh you’ll love her she’s fantastic. I’ll get her to come out here, just show up and you’ll see.’ I told him if you were anything like the last woman he said I’d get along with I’d feed him to his own T-Rex.”  
“He likes trying to set people up but he’s not very good at it, believe me when I say that’s not the first time he’s been threatened with that.” You laughed, washing down the last of your dinner with another sip of coke. “I’m half surprised you even agreed after Claire. So okay, Jonah told you to show up so you could meet me, that seems a long way off from me ending up out here with you.”  
“Anyone ever tell you you’re an impatient woman.”  
“Yeah, I’ve gotten worse working here.”  
“Well, Miss Impatient, he didn’t warn me you were so flighty that you’d take off before I could really talk to you. Uh uh, stop interrupting or story time is over. After Jonah blew your cover I figured I’d follow you, see if you didn’t clam up so bad when you’re alone. I guess I was still expecting you to be like a mini-Claire, which you definitely weren’t. I was planning on seeing if you’d go to lunch with me but you got called back in. Already told you I don’t get out to the park much and I wasn’t going to go to Jonah to make sure you were around next time I was out.”  
“Were you trying to ask me out?” He stared at you like you had just asked the most obvious thing in the world “You could’ve just said that instead of acting like you wanted me to make up for getting you set up with Claire.”  
“I panicked a little, you realize I had maybe a minute to find something else because you weren’t going to be around for lunch? I didn’t figure you’d agree either way.” He had to be joking, you’d been having the time of your life and he thought you wouldn’t go out with him? You thought a bit longer instead of saying what you’d been thinking. You came out to the paddock because you’d been excited at the idea of seeing the raptors not because you were dying for the chance to see Owen again. He’d managed to learn enough about you in that first conversation to realize that his best shot at spending time with you was use them as bait.  
“I probably would’ve said yes if you would have actually asked me out instead of being so sneaky about it. You’ve had me thinking this entire time that I was out here to check out raptors with dinner thrown in.” You didn’t like the way he closed off after you said that, just shrugging to you as he cleaned up some of the things from dinner. When it was obvious he wasn’t sitting back down any time soon you got up and cut him off. “I’m not saying I haven’t been having a great time, I’d just like to know that I’m on a date. You can maybe keep that in mind next time, you don’t have to try so hard to impress me either.”  
“I didn’t know what kind of impression of me Claire left you with, I didn’t want you to think I’m a bad date.”  
“Stop judging yourself based on that! You’re two totally different people with totally different ideas of what dates should be like. You literally exceeded every date I’ve ever been on just by showing me what you care about most. You should’ve seen your face when you were working with them, that made tonight for me more than they did.”  
“Did you say next time?” You tried to fix him with the same stare he’d given you when you asked about it being a date, though you were sure it probably resulted in you looking confused. As the growingly familiar grin plastered itself back on his face, Owen’s arm slipped around you and pulled you in to him. His grip on you was firm, the strong arm keeping you pressed against a stronger body, the kiss he dipped his head to press against your lips just as much so. Not bruising but deep and confident and it made your knees unbelievably weak. Your hand found its way to his neck as you returned the kiss, the rest of your body relaxing in to his. There would undoubtedly be a next time.


End file.
